PLANETA USUI
by marina - san
Summary: una breve historia sobre misaki y usui.misaki viaja a marte donde en el planeta cae por un agujero y se encuentra un mundo donde usui es el rey.


VIAJE AL CENTRO DE MARTE

Hola, me llamo misaki, y hoy 28 de septiembre de 2026, seré el primer ser humano en viajar a Marte en la nave PQ47 en busca de la existencia de agua y vida extraterrestre.

-misaki.

-Si, señor.

-Prepárate para el despegue.

* 3 ,2,1... DESPEGUE *

La adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo y lo único que alcanzo a ver es, un gran haz de luz . De pronto, comienzo a ver el inmenso espacio, millones de estrellas brillan en el manto negro, que es el espacio. Un sin fin de misterios.

La nave PQ47 alcanza la velocidad de la luz y no tardo mucho en llegar a Marte.

Día 1: 29-9-2026

Enciendo el M.P.S.V. (aparato similar a una grabadora para hacer diarios de lo que ves en el viaje, incorporado en el traje). "Parece un planeta seco, abandonado y sin esperanzas de haber vida". Disminuyo la velocidad y aterrizo suavemente. Las compuertas de mi nave se abren y pongo un pie en aquel planeta desconocido. Empecé a caminar sobre aquella superficie. Encontré una cueva y me adentré en ella. Era grandiosa, encendí una linterna para ver mejor, caminé durante un rato, "hace frió ¡ah!".

Caía a una velocidad de vértigo. "He aterrizado en una especie de planta. ¡Guau!" Es impresionante. Criaturas que parecen animales, ríos que corren por las llanuras, altos arboles crecen en un suelo verde. Un gran ecosistema ha crecido en el subsuelo." Parece que el calor que llega del sol se ha concentrado en el interior del planeta", ¿ habrá seres humanoides en este subsuelo?.

Es tan extraño caminar sobre este mundo... Mi traje detecta niveles considerables de oxigeno, ¿sería posible respirar aquel aire?. Me quité la escafandra. ¿Y?. "¡Es increíble! ¡Puedo respirar!" Camino lentamente asombrándome a cada paso que doy. Veo una especie de loro con llamativos colores pero, ¡es enorme!, tiene una envergadura de 5 metros, parece que es un ave de pesca, pues la forma de su pico es como el de las gaviotas. Palmeras gigantes con hojas azules y frutos violetas. Escuché un ruido extraño, cogí mi arma, empiecé a temer qué criatura podría salir de aquellos matorrales, así que escalé a la palmera. ¡Uf!, menos mal que subí, porque bajo mis pies apareció un animal similar a un tigre o un guepardo. Es verde y con rayas en rojo. Y que se ha zampado de un solo bocado a un pequeño conejillo de ojos saltones que pasaba tranquilamente por ahí. A la velocidad del rayo desaparece por donde ha venido.

"Todavía no sé como subir a la superficie, la cavidad es muy alta". Construí una especie de cabaña en la cima de un árbol, (para evitar cualquier peligro). La luz que pasa del exterior está despareciendo lentamente. Bajo para investigar y veo algo precioso, una pareja de ciervos blancos dormidos juntos con una pequeña cría. Con esa bella imagen me acuesto en mi cabaña, pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido y que pasará cuando toda la Tierra se enterara de aquello.

Día 2: 30-9-2026

El sonido del canto de un pájaro me despiertó suavemente. Está posado en mi vientre. Tiene una cresta amarilla, un cuerpecito marrón y unos pies demasiado grandes para su tamaño, por eso le llamé Zapatones. Me trae un fruto, el mismo que el de la palmera donde está situada la cabaña. Le pegué un mordisco, es un sabor muy dulce. Me levanté y fui en busca de algo que pareciera un humano.

Ví a los tres idiotas ,y sali corriendo

-¡misaki-san!

-¡ahhhhhh!

Zapatones me ha seguido, está posado en un árbol. De repente, sale volando y lo sigo lo más rápido que puedo. En ese momento ví algo, im- pre - sio - nan – te. Hay un grupo de animales y se metamorfosean en seres muy parecidos a los humanos, con rasgos de los animales que eran antes .

Como científica especialista en la evolución de los seres vivos, creo que los alienígenas han evolucionado a seres superiores,pero esa es una cualidad muy extraña .

yo huí. y entré dentro de una cascada. Cuando entré, ví algo la ciudad de aquellos seres. Soy valiente e intento hablar con ellos. Para mi gran sorpresa, además de que hablan mi idioma, son bastante sociables y me llevan ante su superior. Vi a una persona de melena rubia y ojos verdes.

-hola presidenta, bienvenida a mi planeta.

-¡USUSIIII!Siempre he creido que eras un extraterrestre pero nunca he encontrado una prueba, ¿ donde estabas?cuando te ofreciste para hacerte pruebas te escapaste y no te volvi a ver mas.

Flashback

-correr,correr,correr,corre,correr,correr,correr,correr,correr,correr,correr,correr,correr,correr,correr,correr .

NASA. -leí en un cartel-entré en una nave espacial -ah,me he caido-dije rascandome la cabeza- .

'pipipipipi auto despegue'

-eh,

'auto viaje a Marte'

-eh

'llegando a Marte'

'no existencia de combustible'

booom

-no es muy bonito esto, pero... Andando,andando,andando,andando,andando, .¿que es esto?¿un marciano?.

-Oh seras nuestro rey .

Fin flash back

-en resume te escapaste ,fuiste corriendo hasta la NASA ,te metiste en el prototipo que desapareció,te caíste, le diste a un botón ,te caíste en el agujero y te coronaron rey.

-Si y esos tres vinieron conmigo

-misaki san,ahh-usui les pego una pata y salieron volando

-yo no me ofreci para que me rajaras por la mitad

-si¡ te acuerdas? estabamos en el café de maids y yo te dije que si me ayudarias en algo y dijiste:" si misa chan me lo pide, lo haré"

-mentirosa , misa chan – dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y que haces aquí?

-cree un café de maids. lo llamo conejita misa chan

-¿Qué?ahora si que te rajo

-jajaja

-de todos modos tengo que irme

-pero... misa chan no te vayas .quedate conmigo .gobernaremos el mundo juntos y seras mía para siempre-me sujeto la barbilla y me beso.

-Ni de broma

¡boooom!

-¿que ha sido eso?

Tu nave

,asi, la parejita un poco obligada vivieron felices para siempre en el castillo' muere, usui, muere'


End file.
